


The Eve Polastri Affair

by silasfinch



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, Gen, Injury, MI6 Agents, Moral Ambiguity, Politics, Scandal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/silasfinch
Summary: Eve Polstri is a politician's wife, with a failing marriage.She has an ambiguous relationship with a computer analyst from Russia.A scandal erupts behind closed doors, with far reaching consequences.A stabbing, a missing hacker and politicians trying to avoid a media frenzyEve Polastri has had a bad week...Also a parrot rescue podcast features.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	The Eve Polastri Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Lockdown muse...

_"Nature knows nothing of imperfection; imperfection is a human perception of nature. Inasmuch as we are part of nature we are also perfect; it is our humanity that is imperfect. And, ironically, because of our capacity for imperfection and error we are free beings—a freedom that no stone or animal can enjoy. Without the possibility of error and real indeterminacy implied by the quantum theory, human liberty is meaningless. The God that plays dice has set us free."_

_― Heinz R. Pagels, The Cosmic Code_

" _Reason dreams of an empire of knowledge, a mansion of the mind. Yet sometimes we end up living in a hovel by its side." Heinz R. Pagels,_

"Were you intending to kill the victim, Oksana Astankova?" 

"No absolutely not." The conviction borders on hysterics. 

"Were you having a romantic or sexual affair with Oksana Astankova? If so, when did such activity start?" the question was carefully bland in delivery. 

"I did not have sexual relations with that woman." Eve replies sardonically, knowing that most will be too young to appreciate the joke. 

"Dam, Eve, be serious for once in your life and answer the questions. We are not paying expensive barristers to sit here listening to your bad jokes and witticisms." Niko's voice is rough and with a thicker accent than his voice coach would like. 

"Who is picking up the tap for this display of legal might?" Eve muses

Eve resists the urge to snap back with the observation that 'Serious Niko Polastri' is a recent fiction. Her husband falls into politics almost by accident. A passionate teacher joins local unions, party gathering; his name starts to echo in state institutions' corridors. It helps that his wife is a lifelong civil servant even if the particulars are vague. The rise is a combination of fortunate events, the party's need to diversify, the desire for politicians with real-world experience, and several likely candidates' retirement. Niko and Eve Polastri seem like the ideal face for the future, the right kind of immigrant success story. 

"Niko, I have been up for close to 24 hours; your people invited me in here for a 'chat' without offering any room for negotiation. We are separating in all but name. I am on the receiving end of increasingly intrusive speculations; forgive me if I resist the urge to be meek and mild." Eve glares at her husband, letting true emotion show. 

"You have nobody to blame for this mess but yourself. Having our discreet intervention is a lot more than political spouses can expect." Barrister #1 says conversationally. 

It's an unpopular opinion, but Eve desperately misses the old version of the man she marries. The one that laughs and stays in bed without worrying about an impossible schedule. Savile Row Company suits custom cuff links were not always a feature of his wardrobe. Eve’s hands itch to muss his perfectly neat hair and beard. He now has a barber who is more of a confidant than his wife. This situation is serious, but Eve cannot help find dark humour in the ridiculousness of the accusations. It's so surreal to be the centre of such an investigation. 

***

"Where did you meet Oksana Astanvoa?" 

Eve suppose she should find it a minor victory that he is longer referring to her as a 'victim.' Although it is still disconcerting to hear such a secretive person up for open discussion. She doesn't have a choice but to answer; her barrister was clear about that particular fact. However, that doesn't mean she will be entirely open; honesty was for a salvageable marriage. Now she and Niko are on opposites sides. 

"We are both employees of the Civil Services in different roles. She is a computer security specialist my manager brought in to tackle a recurrent threat from international sources. Six months ago, we began collaborating with MI6 and the Finish and Norwegian counterparts. Her skills were of interest to us for several projects. " Eve trots out the rote answer without pausing for breath. Eve is careful with the amount of information she provides; she might get lucky and strike a James Bond fan. 

"Is there any truth to the rumour that this woman is a so-called 'White Hat Hacker'? Who operates under the radar or in any official jurisdictions?" Her interrogator sounds excited now. 

"I am a lower level analyst, but you know that such information is too sensitive and specific. You will need to go through the official channels to access her files." Eve tries not to sound like a government robot. 

Eve takes several deep centring breaths and struggles to get comfortable in the featureless conference room in Nikos's office. There is nothing suspicious about a wife visiting her husband's office for the day, even if there are rumours of controversy. It seems like the most logical place to have a debrief about these unfortunate events. Eve at least has the foresight to dress comfortable and to have a quick smoothie and nut mix. A hit of protein and slow-release energy source. Eve's appetite is a fickle thing at the best of times, but she still forces the basics. 

'What can you tell us about her position and the events leading up to the incident?" Everyone is struggling to come up with the appropriate term. 

"Little more than I told the first round of lawmen who were after the same information. Oksana is a successful computer analyst, and it was statistically likely that our paths would cross, if briefly, for professional reasons. There is an available summery that your minions can access, feel free to feed the request." Eve explains carefully, trying to keep anything even. 

"We have an expert reviewing each page as we speak." Barrister #1 informs with a small smile. 

"I suspected that would be the case." Eve inclines her head. 

***

"What _exactly_ is the nature of your relationship with Oksana Astankova?" 

"We developed a friendly rivalry and respect. People in her position rarely have traditional relationships; our interactions were both personal and professional. I consider her a colleague and friend. Not unlike my husband’s aides." Eve cannot help but make the dig. 

"I don't know many people that will stab their friends or aids with a brutally sharp knife, barely missing vital organs and requiring double-digit stitching. If there wasn't an emergency doctor on holiday, we could be looking at a whole different story. She left against medical advice and nobody can trace her."

Eve is annoyed that she doesn't predict the shock value of them showing the glossy expense photographs. The barrister is almost gleeful when he lays out the series of six, all offering a slightly different angle of the wound. It's this fact more than anything else that proves to Eve that Oksana was unconscious; otherwise, she would have hacked the images out of existence. 

"You are assuming that the two things are inherently related, and that is the sequences of events. I am not guilty of the crime you are trying to protect Niko from, nor are you likely to find any reliable witnesses to that charge. There was plenty of confusion and intervention without much consideration for accuracy." Eve says carefully. 

"People are starting to work from multiple different angles. Crime in places like _Madame Jojo's_ is rare enough without the added elements of political intrigue, is that what you want for your friend?" Barrister #3 

"Oksana can and is taking care of herself." Eve stares blankly ahead, watching the clock tick.

"But can you, Eve? Are there enough people standing behind you?" Barrister #3 almost sounding genuinely concerned. 

Eve knows she is in personal and potentially legal trouble, but that doesn't make her any more likely to open her heart to her husband's supporters. Even if that was the case, there was no easy way to define the dynamic they quickly spiral into, not without tangling into a mess of contradictions. Niko is looking for a simple formula between A to B, but his wife never fit into those definitions. 

***

"What exactly happened on the 12th of November 2019?" 

Eve feels the quick answers die on her lips. It is impossible to tell exactly what these people know already. Even if this were an official set up, the other side is under no obligation to tell her what is going on. Eve has enough legal knowledge and political experience to be careful when walking the proverbial tight rope. They have the right to information, but Eve is under no obligation to give them details for a coverup. She is loyal to her husband still, but there are limits to such things, especially when it comes to security information. 

"It was a regular day at work, Oksana and I left the office for a late dinner in a private room. You can check the receipts at _Madame JoJo’s;_ _people_ from the office are regulars. We will be on both the security cameras at 21:20." Eve says, carefully talking slowly. 

"What happened in the private room between 9:40 and 10:15, for that matter? Why were two average civil servants at the intimate space of one of the most exclusive restaurants in the city? The waiting list is months long." There is sarcasm when discussing the job. 

"Both Oksana and I have tempers. The situation escalated, but it was an unfortunate accident due to the sharpness of high-quality steak knives. There is nothing more to tell you beyond that, she tripped, and the time was at a bad angle. Carolyn Martens knows the owner and takes the table regularly. It is useful for security purposes." 

"Nobody 'falls' hard enough to nearly rupture organs. The doctors believe that the stabbing was intentional, and these people are the type to see such injuries daily." The man waves his hand in a crude imitation of the crime. 

"I have said everything possible on the specifics of that night unless formally compelled to by a court of law." Eve straightens her shoulders and back. 

Eve stills and tries to keep her temper in check. She doesn't need anybody else narrating those events. The flashbacks are bad enough, of the red on the tablecloth, the look of such surprise in Oksana's eyes. Even the feel of the heavy, high-quality knife is like a ghost in her fingers. Her memory is both startlingly vivid and unreliable, coming together in flashes and moments. Oksana is a striking person in general, but things reach a new level when bleeding on the floor. 

***

"Do you know where Oksana Astankova is hiding?"

"No, but I do not accept the premise that she is hiding. Miss Astankova is nomadic by nature and earns a living taking short term contracts. Her services are in high demand. There are plenty of private clinics that would see such wounds. Oksana is sensible enough not to push her limits that far." Eve disagrees, being careful to look the man in the eye. 

"Aside from the obvious implications of the scandal, there is a reason to be genuinely concerned about the woman you call a friend. She may have all the powers of Lisbeth Slander and any other fiction hero, but she is not immortal. Please help us find her quickly and discreetly, for everyone's sake?" There is a note of pleading a beginning in his tone, a predictable part of the integration cycle. 

"That is probably an apt description of her. I have been cooperating with you and have answered all your questions or variations for the past six hours." Eve says pointedly, looking at her watch. 

"And yet you still manage to fill the room with words and no actionable information, a nice trick, did they teach you that in basic training? Surely, you have enough insight to know that working with us is far safer than against common interest? Is banter worth it?" Barrister #3 points out, trying to smile charmingly. 

"You have all read my file; it is publicly available and vetted heavily when Niko's name was put on the shortlist as a candidate. I no Liam Neeson; if anything, I have an extremely generic set of skills for a government functionary, don't let the name associations fool you." Eve explains almost conversationally. 

"Official files rarely tell the whole story, if ever." Barrister #2 observes, taking quick notes. 

"They tell enough of the truth when you have got the worst of official journalism and the tabloids hunting for the latest stories. Niko will attest to the boredom of my job if nothing else." Eve says firmly. 

"Secretary Polastri doesn't seem overly convinced of anything you say right now, much less the truthfulness of any statement." Barrister #1 is being catty now, clever, but still catty. 

"No doubt, but a marital dispute and an accident still don't make me the lynchpin for offshore intelligence services, nor is Oksana Astankova the missing puzzle piece." Eve points out.

Eve is at least confident of her ground on this particular point. The vetting was exhaustive and almost led to Niko putting out of the whole political career. This team may be pulling at the threads of her personal life, but forensic investigators would find little if they went through her professional history as an analyst. Her main role was quality control for the massive amounts of data that MI6 and the other intelligence services are in charge of distributing. 

***

"Are you in love with this girl, Eve? Please just tell me the truth." 

After all these impossibly long stretches with faceless interrogators, it is the pleading of this influential man who is still theoretically her husband that Eve finds the hardest. He shouldn't even be in the room, even though none of this will stand up in court. Eve knows these private goons on somebody's payroll like to operate independently without an upset spouse's difficulties in the works. The influence of Niko's political office must have more power than Eve realises. She wasn't. He would stay away for the sake of his career. Education is a plum assignment, especially for a relative newbie. 

"I am not in love with Oksana, Nico. How many different ways can I tell you that." Eve feels unforgivable emotion seeping into her voice. 

"Then why the hell…" Niko begins, his voice rising. 

"I believe Eve has gone beyond any reasonable bounds for this police interview in the guise of a friendly chat. She will be leaving now. Any future communication will be through her barrister. The details are with your office, Mr Polastri." Carolyn Martens sweeps in the room like royalty. 

Niko Polastri and the plenty on his staff have significant power and influence in most domains of life now. He remains a popular and likeable MP, even after several education scandals. Few people have the guts to barge into a meeting he is conducting, especially when it is on the heels of a scandal almost breaking. Let alone an issue that involves a high profile marriage, infidelity, a young Russian figure and the unfortunate placement of several knives. Carolyn Martens is the type of person that can do this without a moment's hesitation. She doesn't need an official title to wield control when she wants it. 

"Ms Martens, this is a private meeting on a delicate subject. If you wish to see the minister, we can make an appointment for next week." Barrister #3 blusters. 

"My interest in your employer is next to non-existent. The detainment of my valued colleague is something I take very seriously. Gentlemen, you may have set this up to the letter of the law; your jobs depend on it. However, it's a thin line when you refer to members of my particular branch of government. Eve Polastri will not deal with you anymore, in the three languages she speaks." Carolyn says with absolute calmness. 

"There are matters that we uniquely placed to handle, Miss Martens." Barrister #1 insists, with more confidence than the other. 

"We are in the same position gentleman, let us retreat to our respective corners of influence and do the jobs the crown pays us handsomely for; come along, Eve." Carolyn instructs as if she is controlling an errant child. 

"My wife cannot simply disappear when we are in the middle of trying to contain this scandal. Public implications exist outside your little thiefdom and cave of red wine bottles." Nico hisses, preparing to get in her way physically. 

Eve resists the urge to hunch into the chair like a defensive armadillo. This experience is nightmarish enough without Carolyn and Niko circling corners. They were civil to each other during infrequent interactions, having no common ground conversation centres around Eve and London in general. Carolyn Martens and her expectations around her employees put more stress on the marriage fault lines. 

"It is difficult to promote a scandal when the victim is an expert in covering her tracks, and we are in one of the knife violence capitals of the world. Let rumour and gossip to their worst for a while. Eve being unhappy and possibly leaving you for a much younger woman is palatable in comparison, right? You may even get the conservative sympathy vote." Carolyn points out with a condescending smile. 

"You are as mad as the rumours claim if you think this event will stay neatly under the heading of 'Lesbian Rendezvous,’ Carolyn." Niko runs a shaking hand through his hair. 

"Carolyn, quit making things infinitely worse; you have successfully marked your territory or whatever else you are doing. Can we please get out of here?" Eve summons the courage to glance at her husband before glancing away. 

One day Eve Polastri will find the courage and the words to talk to her husband, both as a man and as an influential politician. The two aspects of him are impossible to avoid now. He is not naive enough to think their marriage would survive a fourth election cycle or that she can play the good wife. It cannot be a healthy relationship when a wife sometimes hopes that Niko will notice the pretty aide from a proper family desperately in love with him. The separation was happening in all but name. Ten years of marriage deserves some honestly and bravely. 

The reckoning will not be today. 


End file.
